The UruKhar Empire
The UruKhar Empire Home planet(s) name: Uru-Vazh Capital city: KharVazh-Gal Form of government: Militaristic Monarchy Head of state: Emperor Zargan Velk Population: 45Billion at the time of the last empire wide census Home description: Uru-Vazh is a world similar to Earth except a moister, warmer climate. The planet orbits a single star of the yellow variety, Uru-Vazh has two moons in its’ own gravity well, Vazh-Em, a dry and desert planetoid where they conduct mining for ores, military training and weapons development. Vazh-Nal is a pleasant and water world with islands of beautiful vistas forested and is a vacation hub for those UruKhar who can spare the time from their careers, or afford it. Description of your people: UruKhar are varied in build but are humanoids with reptilian pattern scales along with hair on their bodies, the skin tends to be tinted in blue tones, and a Star Trek fan may call them blue Cardassians in their appearance. The UruKhar are a people who live in a military, and family based culture. Smaller families sworn to more powerful, larger ones. Careers are manifold as not all can be Soldiers/Navy, so any job one can think of exists in the Empire, and so, some school students go through a career aptitude test if they are not capable of handling military training. The UruKhar also enjoy hard work, and play, so there are places for military simulation games, sports which are full contact, and for the more intellectual minded UruKhar, brain builder programs and games. They also do enjoy online versions of all play. Food is varied and ranges from bland to spiced, alcohol or its’ equivalent is also enjoyed by the UruKhar people, sweets and meat dishes are prevalent among dining facilities of the UruKhar, so even with a grain and vegetable part, meats are the top dishes amongst the UruKhar, wines and distilled drinks, sweet fruit nectars and juices are also used to help compliment the meals based on how the flavors combine together for the most pleasant experience. Sweets that the UruKhar enjoy are mainly baked delicacies, some confections however also exist. The UruKhar believe that once they die, they will be reborn anew as a child in a different family to experience another kind of lifestyle, so respect is given even from the noble families to the lower classes as they too could have come from such or may wind up there, so no level is left to suffer or rot as other cultures have as they do feel that they have been there or will wind up there based on their actions in the present life. They do not serve any gods, but see the closest to that as the will of the Universe, and while they see connections to all things and beings, they expand their empire as they see it their obligation to the Universe to bestow order amongst the stars. History of your people: The UruKhar were born on Uru-Vazh, and as they evolved, developed their present society after many wars and civil wars in their past. They then were unified planet wide under the Emperor Vagmat Velk and that family has ruled the Empire for generations making smart decisions. The Empire spread out and colonized many uninhabited worlds to grow and develop as their own, and conquered a few and rule the other races as justly if not sternly as possible as they are NOT UruKhar after all. As they have ad clashes with other space faring nations before, the UruKhar built a large Navy that is split into sector regional commands, the Military also has soldiers on ships as defenders if boarded, or to board other ships, or conduct ground operations for the Empire, as the Empire has grown, automation has had to be used, so automated plants are built to fix the atmosphere and waters to the level where the planets are Uru-Vazhed for colonization. These plants are also protected by automated defense batteries and robotic soldiers as these help avoid spreading the UruKhar to thinly over such mundane matters, and they get engineers out to inspect the progress as the people wait in domed cities. The UruKhar refer to the warp engines that they use a “G”-Drives, as Geschtam Drives. Their vessels are well armed and resemble predatory aquatic creatures. Issues with expanding: The UruKhar are stymied as they expand with several other races yet to be seen by Humanity, but proved to be much harder to deal with than the UruKhar expected, this has the Empire stuck with a war with the similarly matched technology wise Vaarg, where they have been losing and wining in several solar systems each side has claimed. On another front they are fighting a more Guerilla tactics enemy who have a smaller but potent enough fleet, the Mangary, though they have not the sized fleet so far seen by the UruKhar, they do however use a form of small unit hit and run tactics that make it hard for the UruKhar to fully counter, and thus slows them down. The third front they are stumped on is the enigmatic old race the Z’ Rhuum, whose borders are blocked to the UruKhar by vast fields of intelligent space mines, so while the Empire is not officially engaged with the Z’ Rhuum, they cannot do much about them either as the minefields are varied in the types and mentality of the mines, stopping the ships via lethal and non-lethal means. This has lead the High Command to now use a new approach with new encounters, a combination of stealth ships to gather data with initial low key contact with diplomatic overtures to also gauge reactions to displays such as a high dignitary in a large cruiser with escorts arriving. The UruKhar have deemed this as more intelligent an approach as it can result in friends and trade that overt use of Military forces have in the past with less advanced races. Worlds outside the UruKhar system Settled by the UruKhar: Dazarn, 'a world cooler than Uru-Vazh, but comfortable enough, earthlike, and has a population of 3billion living and working there. It is also a hub for the fleet outside the mother system as a secondary base and manufacturing hub. '''Neln:'This world is a dry, more arid world, noted for the minerals it feeds to the other worlds for fuels and making metals, it also has a moon that has the ability to grow extra food, population; 3.5billion, army is garrisoned along with a base for the fleet. '''Pulzden: '''Populated by another 2.8billion, this world is cold, live-able, but seems in an ice age, the export from here is water, fish, and animal products. There is also another base established here for the refueling of fleet vessels, but is garrison and patrol base mainly. '''Bartan: Another of the larger fleet building and staging areas, the population sits at 4billion, another world chosen for its’ climate as similar to that of home. Subject worlds: '''(Note, these worlds are races taken over by the UruKhar but also can be citizens thru service to the Empire) '''Lordan: '''Population of 1.5billion, and also a world where the people look remarkably human. They have produced fine military personnel of outstanding loyalty to the Empire. http://yamato2199.net/img/character/chara_img_oshetto.jpg '''Meersh: '''Populated by a felinoid race that stand about 5ft tall, these beings sit around 500 million people and their jungle like world is also a source for nectars and animals the UruKhar have grown to enjoy in their dining, and the Meersh also make domestic servants empire wide. http://www.absoluteanime.com/tenchi_muyo_gxp/erma.jpg '''Jolorune: This hot, savannah dominated world is the home of the Jolora, another race that also has served as ground troops and laborers for the empire to earn their citizenship, burly in build, reddish in hue, and with a strong sense of duty, the Jolora in their 1billion population have proven worthy of citizenship. http://www.lpjdesign.com/images/NE_races/prymidian.jpg The Mangary Republic: 'Mangary was recently conquered after a long war of several years due to the stubborn and belligerence of the leaders, the population has been reduced from billuions to a mere 200million Mangary left alive and less stubborn population. '''Hostile worlds: ' '''The Vaarg Empire: '''Vaarga(Capital) Veem, Velta, Varma, and Vulta '''Z’Rhuum: Unknown Technology ''' Drives, their subluminal drives and thrusters make for fast quickly maneuvering ships capable of swarming a target and overwhelming it with their combined firepower of the ships, these same high speed engines are connected to the Warp drives which translate them from real space to warp in a colored field plane, the engine areas forming ice due to the thermal exchange. Once out of Warp, they look as if they are spinning like a drill bit as they exit warp, and shed the ice the whole ship acquires while warping. Their warp engines can cover great distances, possibly longer than human designs as they have been space faring a few centuries as a space naval power. Ship Armor/Shields; using a mix of molecularly aligned alloys, the ships have decent armor plating which is also coated for low detection and some beam resistance, coupled with the shields from the alternate use of the engines, a "warp-shield" the weapon power needed by beam weapons needs to be high, lower tech particle beams and lasers bounce off the hulls of the ships. Weapons: The UruKhar use energy and missile weapons, the first is high powered Particle beams which can slice through armor as a heated knife through butter in some cases, the lower the tech enemy, the more potent the beans are against them, the apertures for the Particle Beams start as low as 90mm, 133mm, 280mm, 330mm, 440mm, 490mm, and some fixed cannons are 550-600mm at the hundreds of giga joules powered by the ships energy systems as well as capacitors that hold charges for when the ship would be otherwise vulnerable. The other weapons are torpedoes, and missiles, these can change course to go for the target, missiles are launched from smaller vertical tubes, turret based launchers, or a fixed launcher. Torpedos are launched either from forwards facing or aft facing tubes and are large compared to the missiles. These each have armor piercing tips, and either a very high explosive, or low yield nuclear warhead. The 4 barrel, 490mm Particle beams have been enhanced with a magnetic resonance element that makes the beams weave around each other; making the hits from these massive guns more powerful than even the standard weapons of the UruKhar fleet. This “Shock” effect, places the Dreadnoughts of the Selgut class as the most powerful turret cannons of the UruKhar Empire. When they hit, they cripple shields, smash, and burn more powerfully through enemy ship armor. Once the UruKhar scientists finish working on the design sizes, they feel that the fleet refit with those “Shock Particle Beam Cannons” or SPBC’s for short, will vastly improve combat effectiveness of the vessels in the fleet, and may also lead to new designs to fit the weapons more. Gravity Manipulators: This technology, powered via the ships' energy output systems, these allow not just gravity inside the ship, but also allow ships even as massive as the Selgut class to land or take off from a planet by changing the ships gravitic density in relation to the planets pull. '''Subspace dimension diver subs and torpedoes: These more recently developed ships and weapons have the ability to go in and out of a form of subspace(I know, pun is automatically here), which resembles fluid, the sub can send a scope probe to observe for targets, small and hard to find, while the 144meter ship is hidden in subspace, the torpedoes are given target coordinates in real space, and launch as if they were in water, but as they break sub space, they propel themselves with rocket like thrusters to attack the target, and hard to be retaliated against.(For our purposes this is just advanced level cloaking) ' ' S.M.I.T.E.; The Space Matter Instant Transport Emitter aka S.M.I.T.E. is a device used to push fighters a greater distance via using a warp field system, thus enabling fighters and bombers to warp to a target a greater distance away faster than they normally would, but still in range of their ability to return to base ship for refitting on their own. This technology is merely a rapid delivery system so to speak. Category:Civilizations Category:The UruKhar Empire